


【鱼进锅】扭蛋男友

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】扭蛋男友

郭德纲终于租了个有人气儿的房子。,因为周围有人家了,不至于那么偏了。

小两口们都进城打工来,孩子们放学就大撒羊,四处野也没人管。郭德纲喜欢小孩,有时候也替他们看孩子。

一群秃小子在他手里倒也都听话得很,岁数小的小不点就窝他怀里看哥哥们闹。

小不点手里的玩具也不会玩,只是哥哥们给买的,摩挲一会就讨好郭德纲,“给您吧,哥哥说这个可好玩了。”

郭德纲也权当保管拿着了,小不点就跑出怀抱又跟哥哥们玩去了。

春天风雨来得急,孩子们四散躲雨去了,郭德纲就起身回屋准备看书了。

玩具被放在桌子上,没人发现那上的裂缝。

半夜小灯已经亮不起来了,郭德纲也看得乏了,愁绪才在这凄冷的雨夜里一丝一丝钻出来。

他揉着太阳穴,老爷子身体不好了,可总得有人顶上啊……

旁边的扭蛋忽然掉在地上,只有雨打窗户的声音,这一声惊得郭德纲一激灵。

随后金光四散,一个烫着花卷头叼着烟卷穿着皮夹克的帅气男人就出现在他眼前。

郭德纲歪着头看他。

那人温温柔柔的开口问道:“是你说了要找男朋友？”

郭德纲摇头。

那人只是吐了一口烟沫子,给郭德纲又吓了一跳。

那人微微笑着,眼里都是他,“那你要找什么？”

郭德纲愣愣的回答道:“搭档。”

那人把烟卷扔在地上踩灭,思考了一下,“哪个方面的？”

“说相声。”

那人摇头:“你知道我们都是当男朋友的,没有搭档这一说,不过呢,你要是答应让我做你男朋友,我做你搭档就天经地义了。”

郭德纲被吓的根本什么也没听进去,只是点了点头。

那人乐开了花,“那就这么定了！”

郭德纲一直歪着头看他。

那人挠了挠头,“我叫于谦。”

郭德纲赶紧站起来给他鞠躬,“我叫郭德纲。”

于谦看他鞠躬他也赶紧鞠躬。

后来俩人僵持不下,以郭德纲跌进他的怀里为结束。

于谦扶着他坐下,把带着烟草味的皮夹克脱下来给他披上,就开始收拾那个破窗户。

家里仅有的金属器械都被他拿来修窗户,最后给修的严严实实。

于谦呼了一口气,笑着说“今天晚上可以暖暖和和的睡一觉啦！”

从没人这样对他,郭德纲还是发愣。

在他愣神的功夫于谦已经脱的就剩个裤衩了,郭德纲迅速红了耳朵,立马转过去。

于谦趴进被窝里,“你继续看书吧,等你看完我就把被窝捂热乎了。”

郭德纲背对着他,低低的说:“要说您,敬称。”

于谦赶紧改口:“那您先忙呐！”

那人在被窝里躺着,他都能感受到滚烫的视线,郭德纲哪还能看进去书,只是不想去罢了。

于谦想起来什么,忽然爬起来,“哎呀！忘给您烧水了！您稍等！”

郭德纲也没拦他,只是看他笨手笨脚的折腾。

这他倒不客气,水烧开就擦了擦。

于谦没把水倒了,摆在床前,坐小板凳上,毛巾搭在肩膀上,招呼他“泡泡脚呗！”

郭德纲坐过去,把脚伸进去,热水包裹住双脚,浑身舒服,于谦撸起袖子帮他捏脚。

他看着于谦,“你什么时候走？”

于谦抬头看他,“明天早上送您上班,顺便学学相声。”

郭德纲皱眉:“我问你什么时候离开？”

于谦眼里蓄了泪,“您要赶我走？”

郭德纲盯着他不说话。

于谦眼泪就掉了下来,还用胳膊擦,“您不喜欢我哪里我改就是了,您别赶我走……”

郭德纲叹气:“我不赶你,我的意思是你自己什么时候走？”

于谦瞬间没了眼泪,眨眨眼,“直到您找到下一个男朋友为止,但三个月您就可以直接退……退货。”

郭德纲敏感的察觉到被退货大概不是个好事情。

“那孩子买的你,不是我。”

“他还未成年呐……”

郭德纲垂眸不语。

于谦反应过来赶紧把他的脚拿出来,放在自己腿上用毛巾仔细擦拭。

只有一张单人床,郭德纲为难的看着他,他大咧咧的摆手,乐呵呵的“我没关系的,在哪里都可以对付的！”

后半夜郭德纲醒过来,看于谦趴桌子上睡着了,皮夹克也盖在自己的被上,就一件单衣服。他过去叫他,于谦醒过来睡眼朦胧问他怎么了。

郭德纲感受到他躺在自己身边拘谨的样子,转过身抱住他,紧紧贴合在一起,这床才正正好好。

郭德纲闭起眼睛,上天从不眷顾自己,可是拥有这么一个人,再苦的日子也会变甜的。

第二天一早,他醒来时人已经不在了。

郭德纲摇摇头,怎么会呢,那样好的人呢,自己怎么能够拥有,以那样光怪陆离的方式。

只是稍稍一会,于谦就回来了,他赶紧收拾着去烧水,笑着说:“您起啦！快收拾吧！收拾完吃一口我送您去上班。”

郭德纲愣愣得看着他,失而复得的喜悦冲上大脑,他上前去抱住他,于谦手里还拎着东西,另一只手紧紧环住他,呵呵笑,又嗔怪道:“这么凉的地怎么不穿鞋！快回去！”

其实天气已经开始热了起来,于谦还是把他围得严严实实。

郭德纲想要扒开衣服,于谦把他手放下来,“一会道儿上就冷了。”

其实道上也没冷,坐公交能冷到哪去。

一到市里郭德纲就察觉到于谦有些兴奋,他轻轻说:“下午你跟我徒弟一起来看看吧。”

于谦就真的去了,正好在第三个月的那一天夜里。结果晚上徒弟才跑回来,“师父您去接大爷去吧！”

郭德纲在酒吧里找到了于谦,那人和一伙男男女女玩炸了锅了,他没敢上前去,可酒又贵,只好在酒吧门口站着等。

在门口暗处有接吻的情侣和情人,还有一些暗勾。有醉酒的人也看见了郭德纲的眼睛,纯净得发亮,在这种地方看见就像是彼岸花,死了也要去摘。

郭德纲只想老老实实等于谦出来好与他回家,并不想惹麻烦,只是冷着往后退。喝了酒的男人最好争强斗狠,骂着街就要用硬的,郭德纲也忍不住要与他打一架,刚要伸手就被人喝住。

于谦被人簇拥着出来,旁边喝得脸红脖子粗的男人指着于谦:“谦儿哥！这是谦儿哥的人！”

男人听了只是赔礼,灰溜溜的走了。

于谦摇摇晃晃的走到他面前,郭德纲叹了一口气:“喝完了没,喝完了好回家。”

于谦眯着眼睛点点头。

就像是换了位置,于谦被他伺候的舒服,郭德纲趴在桌子上睡了一夜。第二天也是郭德纲给他煮的粥。

于谦深深的看着他:“三个月已经到了,我没有继续留下来的理由,这些天来承蒙照顾。”

郭德纲有些恍如隔世的感觉,他轻轻摸了摸自己的嘴角,“您还亲我来着。”

于谦没说话,郭德纲察觉自己太失仪,笑着问他以后要干什么。

于谦喝了口粥,“完成你这个单子我大概能升个段位,不必再给伺候别人了。”

郭德纲扯一下嘴角点点头。

人在吃过早餐之后就消失了。

于谦其实学习能力超强,脑子好使,可能是精灵的缘故,又或者是什么别的,仅仅三个月他就学出个模样来了。

郭德纲想起那天,与他在后台对词,那由心的一吻,情不自禁。

他又摸了一下嘴唇,生命里有他出现就已经很幸运了,再求其他实在是太贪心了

两个月之后于谦回来了,郭德纲歪着头看他,“是落下什么东西了吗？”

于谦从阳光中走来,拥抱他,“我忘了带走我最亲爱的。”

end


End file.
